


His Best Friend's Sister

by JustBTrue2WhoUR



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Big Brother Mycroft, Big Cock, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Sherlock Holmes, Femlock, French Kissing, Fucking, Kissing, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Requited Love, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Sherlock, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBTrue2WhoUR/pseuds/JustBTrue2WhoUR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on omegle. </p><p> </p><p>Prompt:</p><p>Sherlock (18) was very drunk. It was either someone's birthday or they were having some sort of stupid party at the dorms and for some god unknown reason she'd agreed to go. She was half a bottle of whisky in and incredibly drunk. She was tired looking at Lestrade and wondering. She got up off her chair grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into the photocopying room, kissing him deeply on the mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Friend's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. i wrote this a while a go on omegle and once again the person disconnected before I could ask for their username so if you co-wrote this with me, comment below and I will give you the credit you deserve :)
> 
> I don't usually write fem!lock stories… but I gave it a try and found out that I actually quite enjoyed it (I think its mainly because I love the idea of Sherstrade and not that I love the idea of fem!lock that much. It good but i don't love writing it like I do other AU's.)
> 
> Soooooooo this is the first time I have been part of writing a straight fanfic therefore please don't be too harsh on me if its not that good!

For a moment Greg didn't react to the kiss, slightly shocked by what had just happened because he would never think that Sherlock Holmes, gorgeous Sherlock Holmes would kiss him. However he quickly he got into it, holding Sherlock's slim waist as they kissed. He could taste the lipstick that she was wearing and although it was somewhat vile, he was so involved in the kiss that he found that he didn’t give a flying fuck.

Her hands travelled down his back and squeezed his plump arse, taking her time to appreciate the body part that she had been staring at for years. She was finally getting to touch that and she wanted to make the most of it, savor it so that she could store the memory in her mind palace. She could taste the cheap cigarettes on his lips and they tasted divine.

  

Much like Greg…

Greg pulled back, doing it slowly to make sure that Sherlock didn't think that he didn't want this. He just wanted to make sure that everything was alright. "Any particular reason why you have jumped me?" He joked, smiling warmly at the younger girl, taking a second to look her up and down. She was wearing a lovely short skirt… so short that he was sure that he could see a tiny bit of her underwear…

"Cause..." she shrugged, "I wanted to do it for a long time... You're always here hanging out with my brother and when I see you I just... I get..."

 

"Ok… that fine with me. Nice to know that I have an admirer." Greg winked at her, kissing her softly once. "Sure you want this though, because once I start, I don't think I will be able to stop." Then he whispered, "you're too hot."

"Greg..." she said pushing up against him. Her skirt had rolled up even more and her panties had dropped to the floor… her red lacy thong, "Do you think I'd want you to stop?"

Greg looked down and swallowed deeply. "I don't know? I just wanted to make sure that you're ok with this because you are my best mates sister."

"It'll be fine..." she whispered kissing his neck, trailing down gently, making sure to leave as many marks as possible. She wanted to leave a lasting impression with him and hickies would defiantly do that. "He's not here tonight and he won't be... He'll never know."

"He would kill me if he found out." Greg whispered, trying to contain himself as he felt the wonderful earth of Sherlock's mouth work down his neck.

 

Mycroft Holmes was the same age as Greg and they had been friends since secondary school. It was a slightly weird friendship considering how posh Mycroft was compared to Greg’s down to earth demeanor but they got on well, only fighting occasionally. However Greg knew full well that Mycroft would go mad if he found out about him getting with his sister. He was ever so protective of her and it was clear that he would murder anyone who touched his sister.

"He won't..." she whispered, "Please Greg... I need you." she looked around the room, "Not here though. You know where my room is here?"

Greg quickly made up his mind. It wasn’t as if Sherlock was going to go around bragging about and neither was he. They could easily keep this occasion to themselves. "Yes." Greg replied, grabbing hold of her hand.

"You're keener than I thought..." she joked heading towards her room.

 

You didn't notice the way I looked you up every time you walked by? The only reason why I didn't mention it was because of your brother. Its a unspoken rule that you never sleep with your best mate’s sibling." Greg muttered.

"I didn't notice because I couldn't look at you without feeling weak at the knees... so I never really looked at your face when you were looking at me. That way I would never embarrass myself in front of you." she said pushing open the door to her room. She pulled him into a deep kiss.

Greg kissed her back with the same amount of enthusiasm, needing this so much. He could already tell that this was going to be worth the wait. He grabbed her by both hips and pulled her in close before moving backwards.

She shimmied backwards towards the bed, collapsing on it with a bounce, delicious smirk on her face as you looked at Greg lustfully.

"Nice bed." Greg muttered before climbing onto it, seating himself on his knees between legs, which were completely smooth, pale and seemed to go on forever. Sometimes her legs looked even longer, especially when she wore dangerous high heels (which seemed to be a lot of the time!)

"Its bouncy..." she said, pulling off her top. She had forgotten to put a bra on that evening so her breasts were free and exposed, not that she minded. She always felt that they were a perfectly good size being a 34 D and she never seemed to have any complaints about them when she was wearing a particularly low t-shirt or a push up bra.

"Lovely." Greg smiled, bending forward to suck on each nipple until they were plump and glistening with his saliva. Greg loved foreplay. He loved finding out about your partner’s body, exploring it, worshiping it and Sherlock’s body deserved worshiping. He felt that her tits were more than adequate and he couldn’t deny that it was quite a turn on to be with a girl whose tits looked so fuckable.

"Oh good god..." she whispered, feeling the heat rise between her legs.

Greg worked his lips down, sucking gently on the skin on her stomach, his hand rubbing circles on her hip. He desired to hear more noises come out of her lips, moaning, sighing, screaming; all of which were perfectly acceptable to Greg. Such noises confirmed to him that he was doing it right, that he was pleasing his partner enough.

Sherlock whined as she felt him move over her planes, tilting her arms to hide the tattoo on her wrist. Her fingers trailed over Greg's spine feeling his strong shoulders.

Greg carefully, took of the little skirt that was barely covering her pussy. When he finally caught sight of it in all its glory, glistening wet, he felt his cock throb so hard that he had to gently give his dick a squeeze to relieve it a little. He had managed to ignore it until but not, now it was begging for his whole attention

Sherlock pushed him back a little looking down at his glorious member. It was a sight to behold, long, thick, and hard. Her hands went to his hips, and pulled him close to her, so she could feel it throbbing against her stomach.

"Do you have a condom?" Greg asked. He had accidentally left his wallet in the kitchen and the condoms, which he always kept on him, were in there so they had a slight problem. He still wanted to do some more foreplay but he knew it was best to put the condom on now before he got too excited and forgot about it completely.

"Under the bed..." she leant under and lifted out her shoebox. It contained all the things she didn't want people to see, including her packet of cigarettes, lighter, her vibrator and a variety of different sizes and types of condoms.

"Nice selection." Greg joked, grabbing a plain condom and quickly ripped it open, rolling it down his throbbing erection before getting back to business. He leaned down again and flicked his tongue against the lips of her pussy, loving the taste of her slick. Some guys refused to go down on a girl, but Greg could never understand why. It tasted so good and he often found that this was the thing that girl enjoyed the most just as most guys loved to have their cock sucked.

"Oh Christ..." she whispered, her hands tugging at his hair. That box embarrassed her, but she was too aroused to care the fact that Greg had seen what she used when she thought about him. She had done so, so many times, too many times she had sat exactly where she was now, vibrator in her cunt as she rubbed her slit spreading her juice around her pussy lips. But this was so much better.

"mmmmm" Greg moaned against her pussy. The sounds she was making were such a turn on. He flexed his tongue and gently inserted it into her wet opening, licking out the insides the best he could at the awkward angle he was lying in.

Sherlock spread her legs hooking them over his shoulders, so he could have her anyway he wanted. "Fuck me..." she breathed as she felt him brush her clit.

"Course baby." Greg whispered moving up the bed once more. It didn’t take him long to do so, so excited by the prospect of fucking the gorgeous being before him. "Is this ok or is there another position you would prefer to be in?"

"I'm good with anything so long as I can feel you..." she whispered.

"Ok." Greg smiled down at her, holding his erection with one hand and her hip with the other when another question popped into his head. He was trying to decide if he should ask it. It was kind of personal but then again he needed to know. It would help him to make this feel good for her. "Have… have you ever done this before?"

"Yes..." she said, "I would have thought the box was a clue..." she teased slightly.

“I just wanted to make sure." Greg smiled once again, relieved with her answer (although he didn’t think that Mycroft would be happy if he ever heard the answer to that question!) Once again he moved his erection so the slick head was pushing her pussy lips open a bit. Then he pushed in gently, moaning as he felt earth surround him

Her hips rose off the bed to meet him, gasping slightly at his size. The ones she had before were tiny compared to him and she wasn’t used to the size. Even her vibrators were smaller, about 3 inches shorter and at least half an inch thinner.

Finally he felt himself bottom out and he sighed, closing his eyes to try and take in the feeling of being in such an amazingly tight passage. He waited a few moments, trying not to move so he could let her get used to the feeling. He knew that he was slightly larger than quite a few guys his age so he thought it would be best to give her some time

"Its ok..." she said caressing his cheek, "I'm good now...” she promised him letting him know it was ok to move.

Greg immediately started to move, unable to contain himself any longer. He kept his thrusts slow at gentle to begin with, letting the pleasure build up as time went on. He kept moaning quietly with each thrust, shocked with how pleasurable this was compared to the other times he had had sex (which was quite a bit! He was a uni student after all). He supposed that fancying a girl helped quite a bit when it came to it because most girls he just fucked because he was horny but with Sherlock, god he wanted to make her feel special when he fucked her.

She whined and mewled. She sounded like a happy cat when he slid in and out of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her nails digging into his back.

"Fuck." he swore, loudly when he felt his balls tighten even further. He was so close now but he didn't want to cum yet, he wanted it to last for a bit longer, he was enjoying it that much

She kissed his neck, sucking at the pulse point below his ear, marking him as hers. She rolled her hips up into his hips.

"Fuck if you kept doing that I am going to cum." he grunted, his hips moving faster unintentionally as his orgasm built up further.

"That’s kind of the point..." she whispered dirtily in his ear, gently licking the shell of his ear.

“Yea-ah." He muttered breathlessly "But I want you to cum as well."

"I'm close..." she whispered, "Go faster and talk dirty..." she instructed.

A thought popped into his head suddenly and he decided to go with it. "When I first saw you- you-you were wearing a tight black skirt, short and that black silk blouse that… that really emphasized your tits. You looked so gorgeous…. your legs went on forever and… and I just wanted to bend you over and fuck you. I’m shocked that your brother didn't notice how turned on it was." Greg smiled, thinking of that moment. She truly was beautiful and her legs, god her legs were so sexy. Defiantly the sexiest thing about her (her tits came a close second though)

She groaned and whined, "First time I saw you... you'd stayed the night. You had a shower in the morning... I wanted to get in with you."

"You should have." Greg moaned, his hips franticly thrusting his cock into the tight wet heat and _god_ was she tight

"Greg... I... can't hold on..." she gasped; she tightened around his cock, gripping onto his shoulders, screaming his name as she came.

"Bloody hell." Greg shouted, the tightening of her pussy, practically ripping the orgasm out of him, causing him to moan and pant his way through it. Her pussy continued to spasm for minutes afterwards, causing his oversensitive cock to spasm with it.

 

It was so intense.

 

But it felt insanely good. So good that Greg couldn’t help but smile.

 

They were still for a few moments, both coming down from their momentary high. But then Sherlock was moving, so Greg moved too, pulling out and tying the condom, throwing it onto the floor, intent on putting it in the bin when he got up again. But for now he wouldn’t be moving.

 

Greg moved so that his chest was against Sherlock’s back, his arms around her waist. He was trying to stay awake; he really was but that orgasm just took it out of him.

 

“Sleep, Greg. Its ok.” Sherlock muttered, squeezing his hands with her own.

 

He easily listened to her words, falling fast asleep in minutes.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Greg woke up with a start, the alarm on his phone piercing through his mind as he sleeps. It didn’t take him long to realize where he was and he instantly noticed that there wasn’t a hot body next to him.

 

Sherlock wasn’t there.

 

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Luckily he hadn’t had too much to drink last night (thanks to Sherlock taking him away from the party). He looked around the room, noticing the crime books on the bookcase and a microscope on the desk.

 

He smelt the cup of coffee before he saw it as it was on the other side of the room on the chest of drawers. He eager got up; dying to have a cup of coffee, as he knew that it would wake him up a bit more.

 

There was a note underneath it.

 

**Had to get to school but I had a wonderful night.**

**The next time your home again, come round and maybe we can have sex with Mycroft in the house. Would be fun to see if my big brother notices that his best friend is buggering his little sister.**

**Sherlock xxx**

 

Greg snorts loudly.

 

 

 

 

Images of:

Sherlock's outfit

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me feel better especially as at the moment as I am revising for exams :p


End file.
